


斯德哥尔摩情人（1）

by banana0728



Category: Production 2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana0728/pseuds/banana0728





	斯德哥尔摩情人（1）

五月初夏，天气并不炎热，可是赵磊却觉得自己手心的汗水已经浸透手里的名片了。如果不是这张名片做工考究，他甚至还要担心油墨会不会晕染到自己手上。  
被他紧紧攥在手里的名片是黑底银字，反面是肖氏文化的logo，正面则只有再简单不过的几个字——“肖氏文化总裁 肖凯中”。虽然头衔无比简洁，但只要是对商界稍稍有所耳闻的人，都清楚这几个字足重千钧。  
赵磊现在就站在肖氏文化的公司门前，他已经在这里徘徊了足足半个小时，但还是没有下定决心踏进门内。

赵磊不知道的是，此时此刻，肖凯中正坐在总裁室的真皮转椅上，饶有兴趣地通过电脑屏幕里的监控欣赏着他的局促不安。  
如果有人能看到此刻肖凯中脸上的表情，就会发现那和一只已经抓住了老鼠却还要把老鼠反复玩弄的猫的神情是一模一样的。

 

肖凯中是在一次招商会上遇见赵磊的。  
不是那种人潮拥挤的校园招聘会，而是一个在私人会所里举办的小型招商会。到场的只有几家实力格外雄厚的公司，招商的项目当然也都是层层把关精挑细选过的。也只有这种等级的招商会，才值得劳动肖凯中过来亲自坐镇。  
也正因如此，赵磊的出现才显得格外突兀。他穿的西装似乎大了一码，也可能是因为他实在太瘦，才使西装衬得他更加伶仃。他似乎努力想把自己装成一个精英的样子以融入人群，但是又实在抹不去身上那种初出茅庐的学生气。  
尽管如此，肖凯中还是必须承认，赵磊还是有一种在人群中扎眼的漂亮。他相信全场肯定不止他一个人注意到了赵磊。  
于是，肖凯中不动声色地放下红酒杯，微微抬起眼睛，目光紧紧跟随着赵磊，看着他朝自己的方向走过来，然后在自己面前的那张桌子那里停下，在人事部的崔绍阳面前弯下腰。  
赵磊声音压得很低，但肖凯中还是能勉强听见赵磊说：“您好，听说您是肖氏文化的人事部经理，不知道您可不可以抽空看一下我的简历。”

崔经理微微皱了皱眉头，似乎是没想到招商会上还能混进来这么一位不速之客。但出于职业素养，他还是客气地接过赵磊的简历大略翻了一翻，递了回去：“对不起，我们现在只招毕业生，不招兼职。而且要求应聘者有相关的工作经验。”  
肖凯中注意到赵磊脸上划过一丝失望的神色。但赵磊很快又笑着说：“好的，我知道了，对不起打扰您了。”说着收起简历，离开了那张桌子。

肖凯中对着身边的特助任世豪使了个眼色，示意他把崔绍阳叫过来。  
“他是怎么进来的？”肖凯中挑了挑眉毛。  
“不知道，下次我一定让保卫部加强管理，不让这种事再发生。”崔绍阳擦了擦汗。要知道，愣头青过来递简历是小事，混进这种机密的招商会可是大事，还偏偏好巧不巧在老总的眼皮子底下发生，负责此事的他难辞其咎。  
“我没这个意思，就是觉得这小孩还挺有本事的，能混到这里来把简历递到你手里，光冲这份勇气和野心，就应该把他留下。”肖凯中又端起红酒，抿了一口，眼前又浮现出赵磊那双黑曜石般的眼睛，“不过，比起他的工作能力，我还是对他其他方面的能力更感兴趣。”  
对老板的特殊癖好有所耳闻的崔绍阳立刻开始装聋作哑，假装对台上主持人正在介绍的那个项目非常有兴趣一样全神贯注地听着介绍。  
而肖凯中侧头对着自己的秘书任世豪耳语了两句，任世豪点点头，立刻追了上去。

崔绍阳在心里暗自叹了口气——刚才虽然只是看了一眼，但赵磊简历上那一排排的获奖记录和成绩还是挺让他印象深刻的。本来是个前途无量的孩子，现在落到老板手里……真是造孽啊。

 

任世豪在楼外拦住了赵磊。  
“请留步。”  
赵磊停下了脚步，回头看着面前这个高大英俊打扮精干的同龄人，迟疑着打了个招呼：“您好……您找我有事吗？”  
“我是肖氏文化的总裁特助任世豪。我的老板——也就是肖总，”任世豪笑着顿了一下，“想跟您在车上单独谈一谈。”说着任世豪指了一下停在旁边的黑色迈巴赫。  
赵磊很是犹疑地看了一下那台贴着防窥膜的豪车，又转回来看任世豪：“请问……是关于什么事的？”  
任世豪笑的如沐春风：“这我就不知道了，肖总也没有跟我说，想必是需要保密的内容吧。”

赵磊抓着简历的手慢慢收紧了。  
他心里已经出现了不好的预感——肖氏的总裁，那可不是他这种普通在校生能够轻易见到的人物。既然和自己扯不上关系，那又有什么话可谈的呢？总不能是闲来无事找自己聊聊梦想和明天吧？  
更何况这个特助还说是需要保密的内容——其实那个答案已经呼之欲出了。

赵磊并不想走这条路。  
他对自己的能力有自信，他在S大一直拿的是全额奖学金，四年下来学校里大大小小的奖几乎被他拿遍了，市级和国家级的也不在少数。他知道自己外貌出挑，但这不代表他想靠自己的皮相去为自己谋取任何利益。

就在此时，任世豪又开口了：“我们肖总也是很忙的，不能在这里等很久。如果赵先生需要一段时间考虑的话，我们肖总说了，他这周六上午会在公司等您。那个时候公司放假，没有闲杂人等，您和肖总可以坐下来慢慢聊。”  
任世豪的语气充满了暧昧的暗示。赵磊知道自己没有多想。

 

肖凯中一直隔着防窥膜盯着赵磊。将他脸上迟疑，迷惑，忧惧的神色全部尽收眼底。  
他纵横商场这么多年，一直自诩眼睛毒，极会看人。是可靠的合作伙伴还是心怀鬼胎的小人，只消一眼便能看穿。别看赵磊看起来温温柔柔的，说话也轻声细语的，但肖凯中知道这个人心里最是清高孤傲，心门紧锁，冷情冷性的。可越是这样的高岭之花，越能激起他的征服欲。

“不过还是希望您尽早决定，毕竟想要跟在肖总身边的人也不少呢。”  
“好的，我一定会考虑的。”赵磊微笑着从任世豪的手里接过肖凯中的名片。  
任世豪拉开了副驾驶的门，司机随即发动了车子，赵磊就站在路边，仍然微笑着目送车子开走。  
但是肖凯中还是透过车窗瞥见了车子驶离之后赵磊脸上立刻消失的笑意，和瞬间变得冰冷的眼睛。  
那一瞬间，让肖凯中原本对他的一丝兴趣，升华成了执念。  
——他一定要把赵磊弄到手，无论用什么代价，什么方法。  
摧毁这只全世界最清高的白孔雀的骄傲和尊严，让他臣服在自己身下承欢，只为自己一个人露出从没有任何人见过的哀羞神情，发出令人情动的呻吟。

光是想一想，肖凯中就已经坐不住了。  
他的陷阱已经设好，但他的白孔雀却还是在陷阱外不疾不徐地踱着步，仿佛看不到他的心焦一样。  
看来他不能只在这里守株待兔，也该主动出击拿出点诚意来。

 

“你好。”  
正坐在门口台阶上托腮发着呆的赵磊听到背后忽然传来一个声音，吓了一跳，连忙回头。  
说话的是一个身高至少有一米九，五官如同刀削般立体的俊美男人。他有一双淡漠而近乎无感情的眼睛，浑身都散发出上位者那种杀伐决断的气息。赵磊觉得自己在他面前就像是一个不懂事的小孩。  
“我是肖凯中。”男人的声音低沉而有磁性  
“赵磊。”被肖凯中的忽然出现打了个措手不及，赵磊慌忙站起来，稍微拍了拍自己的裤子，伸手跟肖凯中相握。

他的手很细，很滑，很凉。这是肖凯中的第一印象。于是他情不自禁地用大拇指在赵磊柔软的掌心揉了一下。  
这极具性暗示的小动作让赵磊的表情僵了一下，似乎是没想到肖凯中把欲望表现得这么露骨，但他的心理素质也是真的好，迅速就又调整回了之前微笑客气的模样：“幸会，肖总。”

“进来说吧。”肖凯中歪了一下头，示意赵磊进公司。

赵磊盯着那扇半开的玻璃门，脑海里忽然出现了一个有些荒谬的想法——此时，此刻，就是他命运的交错点。  
如果跨进去，他这辈子就再也出不来了。从此之后，他就只是一只笼中的金丝雀。虽然锦衣玉食，但是没有自由，更没有尊严。无论他今后再做出什么样的成就，也无法抹去这个事实。  
但同样的，如果这一刻不进去，那么他将再也不会拥有这样的机会。他会回到之前那个勤工俭学的贫困生赵磊，起早贪黑打三份工，毕业之后做一个普通的小白领，为了一点微薄的薪水在地铁上奔忙。

肖凯中像是看穿了他的想法，说：“没关系的。我这个人做事讲究两厢情愿，哪怕你进去之后又反悔我也不会计较的。”  
“您在说什么呢？”赵磊低头微微一笑，那眼睛亮晶晶的无邪样子看得肖凯中一怔，“要是没考虑好，我今天怎么会到这里来呢？”

肖凯中不是没有见过好看的男孩子，平心而论，赵磊并不是长得最漂亮的那一种。但是正所谓美人在骨不在皮。他身上那种白月光般的出尘气质，和他在面对自己时展现出来的不卑不亢的态度，还有他一颦一笑时眉梢唇角的风情，都称得上美人。

TBC.


End file.
